Destiny and Reality
by 733n4g3 d1r7b4g
Summary: Neji hides behind destiny, while Hinata hides behind Reality. Hinata finally gains enough courage to tell him her theory of Destiny and Reality. But the question she leaves him with is which world does he truly live in? No pairing, Summary is bad, I know


A/N: Yeah, um this is something that came out when I was just sitting here. I actually wrote it for something else, but I molded it to fit Hinata and Neji. I know that they are both very OOC, but… meh… I did not have anyone Beta this so mistakes are most likely in there… Um I really have nothing else to say… so yeah, have fun.

-

Watching as Hinata collapsed for the fourth time in this one session alone, Neji felt a nerve somewhere in his mind twitch and break. His eyes turning cold and distant, he scoffed at her.

"Why do you even bother anymore? It is pathetic. So much for the Head Family's strength and power, if it's heiress is pathetic it can only say so much for the rest of them. Can you not see it? Your destiny is to be a loser, and it will never change. You cannot escape it, why bother?" his words were cold and distant. As well as suicide, if anyone else had heard them. However watching his cousin's face made him rethink, if only for a second. Her eyes had turned hard and she was glaring at the ground. In the past few years so much had happened that she had grown stronger, it was just harder for her to show it. However, this held her back, once again her destiny coming in to play.

"Neji-nee-san… you always speak of destiny as if it is an assured thing and as if you are sure that my destiny is what you say it. Yet, it is not. There are two worlds you can live in, one made of lies, and the other of truth. One is destiny and fate and the other is life and reality. In destiny and fate, you are the pathetic Branch member, whose only life duty is to protect me. You are not meant to be a prodigy, you are not meant to surpass me, and you not meant to have other thoughts than of what you can do to serve the Head Family. You are a servant, and a cousin, a being who should be timid when faced with any member of the head family. You are a caged bird. Moreover, I, I would be the strongest of the clan. I would take my duty with pride and have no pity on any Branch member. I am not meant to be weak, I am not meant to care, and I am not meant to have a fear of you. I am the heiress to the greatest clan in Kohona, and a ninja, someone who should face a foe with no fear. That is world you are proclaiming, it is the world our parents plan for us when we are born, and it is made all of lies. Then there is the world of life and reality, the world where you are the strongest member of our clan, and I am the weakest. Where you are a prodigy and you do surpass me. Where you look at an enemy will no fear, while I cower in terror. A world where I do care and I do pity. Where you have no cared for the Head family and you let show. Where I am in danger of losing my position because of my weakness, where you are the best candidate for my replacement. In this world, we are not what are expected of us. This is the world of our decisions and our lives. This is a world of truth." She looked up from the ground with sorrow in her eyes.

Neji could not fully understand what she said, nor could he fully comprehend the hate that had been present in her voice. He stared as she sighed and began to leave the training grounds. Just before she reached the edge of the perimeter, she turned and faced him.

"My question, Neji, is which world do you really live in. Are you really trapped by your destiny? I may have screwed mine up, somewhere along the way, but are you so sure that your stuck behind your destiny, or are you hiding behind it?" with those final and cold words she left the grounds.

Neji looked down at his hands, never in his life had someone put it so… blandly… Here was his cousin, the weakest of the Hyuuga's and she was currently showing more courage than even that of a lion. Her words were in his ears, creating the scene of a broken record impaled into his ears by her mouth, as he thought of why this had all happen. They were ordered to train together. She was considered pathetically weak, and he was the strongest. However, after hours of relentless training with her never improving he had snapped. Still… her question did bug him… Which world did he live in?

After sitting there trying to this of his answer, he realized something. She was wrong it was not two completely independent and opposite worlds, they intertwined. While he was the prodigy and she was the weakest, the worlds of their destinies did hang over their heads. He could never be happy because he was a Branch member; everything he did had to be approved of. She could never be happy because she was the heir; everything she did had to be approved of. As he was coming to this conclusion, he saw that it was jealousy, not hate, that had divide the cousins of the closeness they had as children. She had what would make him happy, a position that lead to power, and he had what would make her happy, a position where power was not everything. So maybe he lived in the world of Destiny and Reality, the real world.

-

A/N: Wow you made it to the bottom! Yeah you get a prize! Here it is!

-

o

It is the "ZOMG! Nerd!" Yeah!!!!! It was alot cuter than FF.N will alow...Um sorry if there was like way to much like thinking stuff in there, I know I hate reading most of those, but for some reason, they're all I can write, which is why this is like only my second story… Yea….

Well Thanks for reading, I am sorry if you died of boredom, but stayed out of pity for me. Thank you very much to that!


End file.
